Collateral Damage
by Medie
Summary: The Queen pays a visit to Helm's office to see Vera...and has a conversation with the good Doctor. (missing scene for Betrayed)


Title: Collateral Damage  
Author: M.Edison  
Archive: Ask First  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: Yes please, keep it polite! But send to medison@thezone.net  
Keywords: Missing Scene for Betrayed. Helm/Queen UST  
Spoilers: Betrayed.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Jo and MnD for the beta!  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.   
  
"Collateral Damage"  
by Medie  
-------------   
  
It was near midnight when he went to check on Señora Hidalgo before going to  
bed. The room was dark save for the soft light cast by the small candle in   
his hand. Helm set the candle down nearby before moving closer to the comatose  
woman, and slipping his stethoscope into his ears before bending over to check  
her heart rate.   
  
The sound of a foot scraping on the floor caused the doctor to bolt upright,   
pivoting in the same motion, to discover a black-garbed figure standing there.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
The Queen of Swords smirked lightly. "Why?" Before he could answer, she   
nodded. "Ah yes, how could I forget the good Captain's accusation...Don't   
worry Doctor, no one knows I'm here save you and Señora Hidalgo, and I am   
sure she won't tell." Humor and sarcasm faded as one gloved hand reached out  
to touch Vera's golden hair. "How is she?"  
  
Her genuine concern didn't surprise him - the Queen was not a vicious woman,  
no matter what Montoya or Grisham said - but the worry in her eyes did. It   
was not the general worry one would have about a stranger. Far from it. It   
was the concern of a woman worrying about a friend.   
  
Yet another piece was added to his growing collection of the puzzle that was  
the Queen's true identity.   
  
"No change." He said, watching her face. "But I guess you knew that."  
  
"I'd hoped differently." She replied with a rueful sigh. "Vera's the only   
one who can tell the truth. Grisham's not likely to have an attack of   
conscience any time soon." Again she brushed a hand across Vera's hair. "Do  
you think...if she wakes up...she'll be the same?"  
  
Her hesitant concern niggled at him. Again she seemed to be so familiar, yet  
he was still unable to place who she was. To make that final connection. "I   
see no reason why she wouldn't. The mind can be a tricky thing however, so I  
cannot be entirely sure until she does wake."  
  
The Queen's eyes dropped again and she stared at the comatose woman. "She   
didn't deserve this. She was just trying to protect Grisham..."   
  
"Don't." He reached out to rest a hand on hers. "Don't take this on yourself.  
If anyone is to blame, it is the Captain for bringing her into the middle of   
it. Trying to use her against you."  
  
"I know that....I do," She replied with a faint smile. "But I still can't   
escape blaming myself. If I hadn't tried to take the gold, she wouldn't have  
been injured. No matter how hard I try, it seems I can't keep innocents from  
being caught in the middle."  
  
"Collateral damage."   
"Excuse me, doctor?"  
  
"Collateral damage. A term used in war when civilians are caught in the middle."  
Helm's expression was vaguely mocking as he recalled the situations where that  
term had been bandied about. "A polite term for an ugly concept."  
  
"Very polite," The Queen agreed, not lifting her eyes from Vera's face. "I   
chose to be the way I am. I chose this life. She didn't."  
  
The statement made him wonder. What could possibly have happened to this   
woman that had necessitated the wearing of that mask and costume? What would  
be so bad as to push a seemingly noble woman into taking up arms against her  
government?   
  
Against his wishes, his mind presented possibility after possibility and all  
of them turned his stomach. All were quite possible, given the men she'd   
declared her enemies. Nevertheless, the idea of this woman being harmed in  
any way...Rage bubbled up at the very thought.   
  
"Neither did you," he argued. "It chose you."   
  
Her gaze met his and he knew. He wasn't looking into the eyes of the Queen  
anymore. He was looking into the eyes of the woman behind the mask. A woman   
he no doubt regularly saw on the streets of Santa Helena.   
  
"You're right." She replied sadly. "It did."   
  
Watching her, Helm sensed he was about to find out more about the Queen of   
Swords than he ever had before in all their meetings.  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
"There was a time when all I wanted was a life like Vera's," The dark woman's  
smirk returned. "Without the Capitan, of course."  
  
"Of course," he murmured in agreement with a smile of his own.  
  
"That life was my goal in life. To marry well, make my Papa happy, and have   
many children." Her smirk turned sardonic. "Can you imagine that now? With   
me like this?" She gestured to her costume and watched his expression intently.  
  
For the first time, Helm considered it, truly considered what being the Queen  
of Swords could mean for a woman's life. The effect that it would have on   
her view of the world she would be expected to bring children into. He   
compared it to his own view - forever tarnished by his experience in war - and  
understood. "Children are our hope. Through them we have a better future."  
  
"And for as many children as I have...what of the Grishams and Montoyas of  
the world?" She shot back in irritation. "It means an unending conflict.   
Will I have to raise my daughters to be as I am? To fight their sons?" She  
waved a hand and turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" He lunged forward and caught her arm. "It won't always be this way."  
Though he spoke about one thing, they both knew what he truly meant. That   
there wouldn't always be this wall between them: the mask.   
  
"Won't it?" The Queen replied smoothly, "The world doesn't change, Doctor,  
just the details."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
